Bella's New Life
by pacman4851
Summary: Bella and Edward are married. Alice gets Edward and Bella a wedding present. Not a normal wedding present. Did Alice go overboard? I will write chapters as soon as possible.....Plz comment. NO MEAN COMMENTS!
1. Chapter 1

*****CHAPTER ONE*****

**Bella's Choice**

**" Edward where is my bag?" i asked shuffleing through my stuff. " under the coat hanger,love." He answered in that loving voice i dreamt of when i first met him. I used to dream of Edward holding me. I never dreamed of children untill one day. On that one day i dreamed of Edward saying " oh children what did i say?" and then they reply as a group " When inside keep your voices down because mommy is sleeping." Then i woke up kissed each of their heads and kissed the one person in the world that would love me forever. That was as far as that dream reason it stopped there is one: Why be a mother? second: I would be a horrible mother. and third: Its impossiable with Edward. Also why think of all the things that couldn't happen when i could just lay my head on Edwards chest and say " I Love You." I wispered. I couldn't belive we were moving. Some how Alice had found this nice big house on a island. Its not Isle Esme. Its Isle Bella. How sweet.**

**"Love are you worried ?" he said surprised by the look on my face. " No why?" i asked though i knew why he asked."You have a weird expression on your face." he said. " Oh! I was starring .....off into space." i said. even though i planned my answer i still didn't say it as perfect as i want to. His answers are so perfect! Not that i'm jealous. Ok! fine im jealous. I looked back at the cullen house. i grabbed my suitcase my bag and my husband. "lets go. i am just so anxious to go to my new home." i said surprised." now Bella when are you anxious? the only time i ave seen you anxious is when you wanted to get away from Jacob or Charlie. Not thats its bad to be anxious just different." he said surprised. " I guess i'm just looking forward to the rest of my life with you."**


	2. Chapter 2

**" Well I like what you think. I have been looking forward to my life with you since i met you." he said with a gleaming smile. " wow! this is farther than Isle Esme. Did you or Alice pick out the name Isle Bella." i said. " Love, i picked out Isle Isabella, but Alice said you would probably prefer Isle Bella ,you know her being a girl. She said if someone bought her a island she would rather it be named Isle Alice not Isle AliceLena. So your choice i guess.." he mumbled." Well i prefer Isle Isabella." I said kissing his face." Bella you know i won't be sad if u pick Isle Bella." he sad charming. " Edward i was going to suggest Isle Isablla because it sounds so ... Oh I don't know cheerful."I said smiling." Here we are Love Isle 't i just gorgeus!?" he said starring at its complex structure as was I. " Oh Edward! I love it!!!!!! Oh I could just kiss Alice. But I would prefer to kiss you." I leaned over and kissed his cold icy perfect lips.**


	3. Chapter 3

**" Well I like what you think. I have been looking forward to my life with you since i met you." he said with a gleaming smile. " wow! this is farther than Isle Esme. Did you or Alice pick out the name Isle Bella." i said. " Love, i picked out Isle Isabella, but Alice said you would probably prefer Isle Bella ,you know her being a girl. She said if someone bought her a island she would rather it be named Isle Alice not Isle AliceLena. So your choice i guess.." he mumbled." Well i prefer Isle Isabella." I said kissing his face." Bella you know i won't be sad if u pick Isle Bella." he sad charming. " Edward i was going to suggest Isle Isablla because it sounds so ... Oh I don't know cheerful."I said smiling." Here we are Love Isle 't i just gorgeus!?" he said starring at its complex structure as was I. " Oh Edward! I love it!!!!!! Oh I could just kiss Alice. But I would prefer to kiss you." I leaned over and kissed his cold icy perfect lips.**


	4. Chapter 4

**" So guys how do you like it? this is the big surprise! Happy Wedding Day! There is a card in the kitchen. we are going to leave you two alone with your new home!... Also there are fresh linens in the bathroom under the sink. Enjoy yourselves. Alice said very perky." Oh and Bella I hope you like greenbean casserole and itailian. If you don't just throw them out. since us vampires dont eat there is no point in keeping them unless you wanna fly all the way back to Forks to give it to Charlie." Esme said smiling." Esme i love italian but the cassorole is not my favorite. When you go back to Forks can u send my love to Charlie?"i said. " Of course darling. If you want i can get him a gift basket full of food and cook books." she said laughing." Fill it with food and no cook books. He will never use them. Im sure he is so loving eating mac and cheese everyday." i said. " if you want i can send him the casserole Rosalie and Emmett are just leaving. As Alice Carlisle and I will be too. You are newlyweds with a home and each other. what more do you need?" she said shooing everyoneout the door. At once we were alone. I went through the whole house. it was so big! I stopped at the one place i had forgotten about. THE BEDROOM. there was a master bed a beautiful dresser and a huge closet. I looked inside the closet just being curious. AGH! she has already filled the dang closet with all my clothes she had boughten me previously."I see you have found your closet. One would thik that would be YOUR last place to Alice got an earload for buying you SO many clothes." He said chuckiling after every empusized word. Well i was curious. And i no there is nothing wrong with that just... There is a master bed a master bedroom i just figured there would be a emperor closet. you know i do the math." i said laughing at my own jokes. " Ok Love do you want Italian or the Edwards Speciality?" He said knowing my answer though my mind was unreadable to him. " Hmmm let me think.......The Edward Speciality!" I said acting like i had to think on it." Somehow i knew your answer. Do you even know what the Edward Specialityis?" He said looking like he had a plan." No but I'm positive there is nothing more delious than your beautiful face." With those thirteen words h swept me off my feet and carried me to the master bed and delighted me with 'Edward's Speciality.**


End file.
